vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Creator (Wizard101)
Summary The Creator 'is the supreme being of the Wizard101 MMORPG. He was only mentioned once, by Grandfather Tree, Bartleby. Bartleby described him as the supreme being who created the First World and everything in it, including Bartleby himself, Grandfather Spider and Grandmother Raven. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 2-A, likely higher Name: The Creator Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Unknown, likely inapplicable Age: Existed before creation Classification: Supreme being, Creator |-|Abilities='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Is implied to be beyond the understanding of the three cosmic beings, who are already 4th-dimensional), Magic (Created Bartleby who is the source of magic), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Teleportation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Life Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Powerful Life magic can turn peaceful things savage), Healing, Earth Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Death magic allows users to grant death to whatever they wish), Necromancy, Life-Force Absorption (Most death spells allow users to absorb the life-force of their enemies), Fear Manipulation (Death magic allows users to pull fears out of themselves and unleash it on the enemy and Shadow magic can create living embodiments of peoples' fears), Willpower Manipulation (Death magic allows users to strengthen their own will), Summoning, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Transmutation (Has complete mastery over every single school of magic), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chance of his spells working on his opponents to 100%, as well as decrease the chance of an enemy being able to us their powers and abilities), Soul Manipulation (Can rip out someone's divine spirit and essence), Acausality (Type 4; Mortals view time as the past and the future, however, the three divine beings view time as an illusion, and exist outside the past and future, as well as the Wheel of Existence. As the supreme being of the verse, this should scale to The Creator), Space-Time Manipulation (Scaling from Raven whose mere presence reset time to its regular flow), Creation (Created the land, skies, stars and the entire universe), Law Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Created the conceptual embodiment of Light and Order. Can control these concepts across the entire multiverse, shaping both into his image), Sealing (Can seal enemies in Paradox Chains, each containing an infinite amount of magic from each school), Precognition (Can see millenia into the future scaling from lesser beings), BFR (Can send people and objects to other points in space and time), Existence Erasure (Scaling from Spider who can erase you to the point you never existed in the first place), Power Bestowal (Can grant magic to others), Resurrection, Chaos Manipulation (Created the conceptual embodiment of Shadow and Chaos. Can control these concepts across the entire multiverse), Sleep Manipulation (Can utilize the Titanic Lullaby), Duplication (Scaling from the three cosmic beings who can create an entire race of conceptual beings), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Created the multiversal conceptual embodiment of Light and Order as well as Shadow and Chaos. Created the source of magic across the multiverse. Shadow magic can make conceptual embodiments of fears. Scales from the Player who can destroy the concept of Storm magic across reality. The Creator can destroy Grandfather Spider, Grandmother Raven, and Bartleby. Scaling from Bartleby who created the conceptual embodiment of death), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Can regenerate from the destruction of his body and soul. Scales to The Player who regenerated after being conceptually devoured), Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly; Can kill the Divine Paradox, bypassing its ability to regenerate after the destruction of its mind, body, and soul), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible, Non-Existent and Non-Corporal beings), Reality Warping (Shadow magic can bend, refine, manipulate and redraw the very fabric of reality), Matter Manipulation (Shadow magic can break matter apart and put it back together from nothing), Passive Power Nullification (The ability 'Dispel All' nullifies all abilities associated with the seven schools of magic, Shadow magic, conceptual magic, and abilities. Debilitate nullifies all damage, probability, and regeneration/healing down by 100%. This has the capacity to affect conceptual abilities), Petrification (Shadow magic's mere existence can petrify beings), Attack Reflection (Shadow magic can make warped reflections of what is or was), Dream Manipulation (Can enter the dreams of others and manipulate them), Animated Shadow (Shadow magic can summon animated Shadow creatures to aid them in battle), Resistance Negation to Magic, Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his overall stats by at least 100,000x), Mind Manipulation (Scaling from Spider who could control the entire race of Titans across the entire universe at once if he wanted to. Also scaling from Medulla who could do similar things. Scaling from an ancient threat from the Spiral, who can passively mind control beings from across the entire Spiral all at once) |-|Resistances='Powers and Abilities:' Death Manipulation (Divine beings, and those with sufficient magic, can survive in the Death Jungle, which is filled with Death magic, which grants death to those who aren't strong enough), Transmutation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption (Should be resistant to all Schools of Magic. Resistance from the lower gods is considered outright immunity), Water Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (All top tier bosses, and those stronger, are immune to mind manipulation spells, and should be unaffected by Spider's Shadow magic which could have controlled an entire race of conceptual beings across the universe. Can resist Medulla's mind manipulation as well as passive mind manipulation from an ancient threat in the Spiral, who can passively control minds across the universe), Power Absorption (Via power-scaling; The Player could not be stripped of his spells from Morganthe), Probability Manipulation (Scaling from many different characters. Should be resistant to Spider's ability which guarantees he casts his spells first. Resists Debilitate, which reduces probability of any form of magic, even conceptual magic being cast passively), Law Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Chaos Manipulation, Reality Warping, Power Nullification, Matter Manipulation, Petrification and high resistance to Magic (As the supreme ruler of the verse, as well as the one who created the verse, he should scale to the resistances of Bartleby, Grandfather Spider, and Grandmother Raven, as he created them to perfectly counterbalance each other's strengths) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Created Grandfather Spider, Grandmother Raven, and Bartleby and is far stronger than all three of them combined ), likely higher '(The Creator is implied to be beyond even the understanding of the three cosmic beings, much like they are stated to be beyond the understanding of mortals and above time) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Far superior to Grandfather Spider, Bartleby and Grandmother Raven) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+, likely higher Durability: At least Multiverse level+, likely higher Stamina: likely Infinite Range: At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Omniscience (Created Grandmother Raven who gave Bartleby The Eyes of Time) Weaknesses: None Notable Note: '''As nothing is really known about the Creator, his profile should be taken lightly, as he is likely far stronger than currently rated Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wizard101 Category:Magic Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Creation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Balance Users Category:Omniscient Beings